Emmene moi
by Lunicane
Summary: ONE SHOT : Voldemort est mort, pourtant son armée secrète ravage la planète. Moi, Harry Potter, je suis seul, ma famille et l'homme de ma vie ont disparu : ils font parti de son armée, mais je vais le retrouver et il comprendra que sa vie est auprès de mo


Emmène moi

Je vis dans un monde ou les nuits sont déchirées, je vis dans un monde où l'innocent meurt, où une guerre fait rage et décime des villes entières. Je vis dans un monde sans espoir et sans lendemain.

Samedi 25 mai 2005, cela fait 3 ans que ça dure, cette guerre interminable, c'est devenu notre lot quotidien, notre fardeau, où seul les plus malins et les plus forts peuvent survivre, cette guerre je la mène depuis la mort de ma famille lors de la première vague de terreur. Ma famille, c'est tout ceux que j'aimais, et même si ils ne sont pas tous morts, ils sont tous devenus, différents. A présent, rare sont les personnes qui osent encore sortir la nuit, je fais partie des exceptions. Le jour tout est calme, ils se reposent, pendant que la vie reprend le dessus et que nous à la lueur du jour nous vivons, nous travaillons, nous respirons. Mais lorsque le ciel se fait sombre ils sortent de leur cachette et détruisent. De nombreuses sociétés secrètes se sont levées contre eux, mais aucune n'ont réussi à les exterminer. Ils hantent nos nuits.

La nuit vient de tomber, j'entends déjà les hurlements. Ici je suis en sécurité, tout est fermé à clé, et puis ils ne s'attardent pas à chercher leurs nourritures quand celle ci est trop facile, ils aiment le sport et le jeu et préfèrent poursuivre leurs victimes toute une nuit que de la cueillir dans son propre lit. Cette nuit comme chaque nuit, je résiste, je me mêle à eux, mais pas sans quelques appréhensions, après tout je ne suis pas surhumaine, mais je garde toujours un pieux dans mon sac à main, je ne suis pas une tueuse, je suis juste un jeune homme qui a décidé de résister. Ils savent que je suis différent, ils lisent dans mon esprit, ils m'épient, ils se retournent sur mon passage, mais je ne les intéresse pas, je n'ai pas peur.

Lorsque j'ai vaincu le Lord Noir, on a tous pensé que c'était fini, que la paix allait régner sur terre. Mais ce que l'on ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait constitué une armée, une armée secrète qui décimerait la planète à sa mort  
Les nuits sont douces en cette période de l'année, les grosses chaleurs ne sont pas encore là et j'aime me promener, c'est tout ce qui me reste dans ce monde, ma liberté, cette guerre dure depuis trop longtemps et elle est trop meurtrière, elle m'a déjà tant pris que je vis au jour le jour sans avoir rien a perdre. Certains doivent me prendre pour un inconscient, peu importe, je vie contrairement à eux et c'est bien là mon seul avantage.

J'aimais me promener dans le centre commercial, il y a une grande voûte vitré où on peut observer les étoiles, de là haut tout semble si paisible, pourtant vu d'en bas, ça grouille de monstre, mais je suis dans mon monde et j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre. L'eau qui jailli de la fontaine de l'espérance me rend nostalgique de mes années passées, je songe à ma vie d'antan, rien n'est plus pareil.

"Hep toi là bas"

Une voix m'interpelle, je me retourne, ils sont là une bande de 3 ou 4 vampires, ils m'observent, je ne les avais même pas senti s'approcher, ils ont une telle façon de marcher qu'on dirait qu'ils flottent. Leur chef, je suppose que c'est lui car c'est le premier qui s'approche de moi, m'interpelle de nouveaux, mais je ne l'entends déjà plus. Pour eux la communication vocale n'est qu'un méprisable moyen de communiquer, ils lisent dans nos pensées, quel étrange sentiment de se faire lire ses pensées, cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des mois, je résiste, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce que je pense d'eux, ils sont si troublant, comme sorti d'un rêve, tellement merveilleux, tellement envoûtants, tellement effrayants.

Leur chef se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, ses yeux d'un gris intense transpercent mon âme, je me sens tomber, mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Non je ne dois pas succomber à leur charme, c'est leur pire attaque, la victime est plongé dans un état second et ne peux plus leur résister, il arrive même que l'envoûtement soit si fort, que la victime se jette carrément dans les bras de son meurtrier.

Je détourne mon regard, et d'une force presque surhumaine, je monte sur la fontaine et d'un bon me lance contre le mur à l'aide des cordes de soutient. Je suis a présent en haut de la bâtisse, rien ne peux plus m'arriver...je suis en sécurité. Leur chef sans un effort vient me rejoindre sous mes yeux. Je m'agrippe alors à ma corde et saute dans le vide, il en fait autant. A présent je me balance au bout de cette corde sans grand espoir, je les vois tous, en bas, ils me regardent, il me regarde. Je me calme et descend de mon perchoir, rien de sert de lutter. La bande est à présent partie, il ne reste plus que leur chef à quelques mètres de moi.

Que dois je faire? Serait je capable de courir assez vite pour le semer? Aucune chance! C'est pas la première fois que je suis pris au piège comme ça, c'est le risque de sortir la nuit, mais là c'est différent, je suis entouré d'eux, si ils voient que je m'en prend à l'un d'entre eux ils vont tous me tomber dessus, je conçois donc que mon seul espoir de revoir le jour est d'entraîner celui là à l'extérieur, en douceur. Il s'approche de moi, à la lumière des néons je vois beaucoup mieux son visage. Ses yeux sont toujours d'un gris clair profond, il est plus pale que ses congénère, sans doute a-t-il été fait il y a longtemps, peut être faisait-il partie de ceux qu'on appelle les "non violent" ces ordres de vampire qui ne tuent que les meurtriers et les voleurs, peut être ne me veut-il pas de mal.

Ses yeux, toujours ses yeux si profond et infiniment remplis d'humanité, comment est ce possible qu'il soit l'un d'entre eux. Je n'ai pourtant pas besoin de preuve après avoir vu avec quelle facilité il s'était perché à coté de moi alors que moi j'avais du monopoliser toute mon énergie. Je venais de réaliser que même si il m'avait fallu combattre, je n'avais aucune chance.

Il était blond, d'une chevelure brillante et souple, son visage était juvénile et pourtant c'était leur chef, je ne pouvais pas deviner son age et j'évitais de trop penser pour ne pas qu'il découvre mes intentions. S'adressant à moi, il dit "Je m'appelle Loïc" et sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi je me retrouvais avec lui à une table de café, ses quelques mots avaient suffis pour m'envoûter, sa voix était douce est réconfortante, je n'avait plus peur, j'étais sous son charme, le savait-il?

Et savait-il l'étendu de son pouvoir? Nous restâmes jusqu'au petit jour à cette table de café, il n'était pas très bavard, comme je l'ai dit précédemment les vampires n'aiment pas communiquer par parole, mes ses gestes était plus parlant, son regard plus posé, je parlais de moi mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il lisait dans mon âme ce qui me rendait très nerveuse, j'avais des milliers de questions à lui poser.

On a beau côtoyé ce genre de personne pendant des années, très peu sont les gens qui ont réussi à découvrir leurs secrets. Mais j'étais une experte, je me disais que si je voulais vivre près d'eux, pour m'en sortir, il fallait que je les connaisse, j'avais lu de nombreux livres sur leurs habitudes, comment ils se multipliaient, j'avais lu le récit de la guerre lorsqu'elle éclatât à Londres, cette guerre du jour et de la nuit avaient mis du temps a se propager mais les vampires étaient partout et bientôt le monde entier fut concerné. J'avais même lu la légende de Lestat et de ses congénères mais je voulais être sur de mes informations.

Des milliers de questions me passaient par la tête et cela le tourmentât, je le vis a son regard, je ne choisis pourtant que certaine:

"Quel age as-tu ?"

"200 ans"

-grand silence-

200 ans, je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer,

"Ceux qu'on doit garder existaient t'ils ?"

Il ne répondit pas,

"Qu'attends tu de moi ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tout est différent de ce que tu lis dans tes livres, rien de tout ça est vrai, je ne te veux pas de mal, il est en train de se passer quelque chose en bas, mais je ne peux en parler ici".

Ces quelques mots m'avaient laissé sans voix. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, déjà le centre commercial s'était vidé et mon nouvel "ami" allait me quitter en emportant tous ses secrets. J'étais encore sous le charme de la soirée, la lune avait presque disparu et les oiseaux avaient commencé leurs chants, on entendait plus les cris, mon ami était parti.

7:30 AM, j'ai un de ces maux de tête, que s'est il passé ? Est-ce un rêve ? Est ce la réalité ? Je ne sais plus trop. La journée est belle, le soleil brille de milles éclats, une vraie journée de printemps, dehors les balayeurs découvre les premières victimes de la nuit, ceux là n'auront plus jamais peur de mourir.

La vie reprend le dessus et je me prépare pour aller travailler. Depuis la guerre le chômage avait baissé et ils manquaient même de main d'œuvre, il m'avait donc pas été bien difficile de trouver du travail lorsque j'avais été seule, ce n'était pas un travail formidable, j'étais responsable du rayon sciences occultes de la grande librairie du centre commercial, j'étais dans mon élément.

C'était un travail tranquille, il y avait peu de monde dans la journée, à la tombé du jour certains d'entre eux venaient lire ce qu'on racontait sur eux, le sourire au coin. J'étais toujours le dernier à fermer la bibliothèque et pour cause, j'étais le seul à rester dehors la nuit. La journée fut longue, je ne cessais de repenser à la nuit qui avait précédé, à cette rencontre étrange et merveilleuse.

Aujourd'hui il y avait encore moins de monde que d'habitude, j'en profitais pour faire quelques recherches sur Loïc le vampire, rien, il n'y avait rien sur lui, le mystère le plus complet régnait sur sa personne, tant de question resteraient elles sans réponses ! Finalement le soleil déclina, et les premiers cris se firent entendre.

La bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer, encore aujourd'hui quelques groupes de vampires flânaient dans les rayons s'arrêtant ça et là devant la dernière édition qui devait dévoiler toute la vérité! Je me résolu a l'idée qu'ils ne devaient sans doute pas en savoir plus que moi sur leur sort. Il y avait tant de nouveaux vampires chaque nuit.

10:00PM, dehors il fait nuit totale, je ferme la bibliothèque, et traverse les allées du centre, je me rappelle encore d'hier, la même ambiance, les mêmes monstres. Je cherche du regard quelque chose, l'un d'entre eux : Loïc. Il n'est pas là. Voilà que toute la journée je m'étais imaginer le retrouver et continuer notre entretient, mais il n'était pas là, je ne sentais même pas son aura. J'étais déçu pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, j'avais espéré et puis non il n'y avait plus rien.

Peut être que pour lui cet entretient n'avait pas d'importance après tout, qu'est ce qui est important pour un immortel de 200 ans de sa trempe? La nuit était belle et aussi douce que la veille, la lune était ronde et énorme, mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui, j'étais au pied de la fontaine attendant. Comme toujours, les regard se tournaient sur moi, une mortelle parmi les immortels, je fais partie de la nuit comme eux.

Je rêve, les yeux dans le vague. Et soudain un souffle léger m'envahis, une sensation étrange, un bonheur pur parmi les débris de la guerre, puis je le vois, il est là, il est venu, il m'a retrouvé. Aussi beau est mystérieux que la veille, mon ami était là. Il s'approcha de moi et je sentis sa douceur.

"Je n'étais pas sur que tu serais là" me dit il

"Hier j'avais oublié de te le demander" rajouta-t-il,

"Je reste ici toutes les nuits" lui ai-je répondu.

Ces mots étaient sorti dans une étrange banalité. Mais mes pensées devaient me trahir car il sourit. Notre deuxième rendez vous avez plutôt bien débuté, puisque il était là. Notre entretient recommença, mais les mots n'avaient plus d'importances, ni mes questions, la seule chose qui émanait de lui était de la tendresse et de la douceur, il m'avoua qu'il était allé chasser et que de ce fait je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, ces mots étaient sortie d'une façon si légère que j'en avais des frissons, je revenais soudain à la réalité, c'était un tueur comme les autres. Il vit ces pensées en moi et ne rajouta rien. Le charme de la veille n'avait pas pris une ride, ses yeux était aussi intenses et sa voix aussi remplie de tendresse, j'étais attaché à cet être par je ne sais quel lien, et ce ne pouvait être de la magie.

Les nuits se succédèrent aux jours et les jours aux nuits, nos rendez-vous devenez quotidien, mais je n'en savais pas plus a son sujet que la première nuit. Il m'étais à présent familier et sa présence ne me faisait plus peur depuis longtemps.

La nuit après qu'il se soit rassasié, on se retrouvait à la fontaine et on allait se promener. Les vampires n'osaient s'approcher car il était là et les humains ne s'enfuyaient plus car j'étais là. Il nous arrivait même parfois de ne rien se dire, il suffisait que je pense à quelque chose et j'étais certaine qu'il le savait rien qu'à voir ses yeux s'illuminer.

Un jour même il m'emmena dans sa demeure, c'était un appartement près de la jetée, il n'était accessible que pas une fragile échelle dont il n'avait pas besoin, c'était un appartement très peu éclairé, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées même si il ne restait pas là pendant la journée, car même une pièce fermée ne suffisait pas. Cette fois là je vis sa famille ou plutôt sa sœur, ils n'avaient pas été frère et sœur dans leur vie mais elle l'avait mordue et ils s'étaient retrouvé quelques années plus tard, aucun des deux n' avait eu connaissance du sort de l'autre et ils avaient finalement vécu ces dernières années ensemble.

Elle était si différente de lui, son teint était d'une extrême pâleur, ses cheveux d'un roux angélique et ses yeux, ses yeux était d'un marron pale brillant, ils étaient fins et effilés. Elle ne m'appréciait pas et je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour le savoir. Elle n'appréciait guère moins que je sois ainsi invitée sans son accord dans ses lieux tenu secret et surtout que je sois aussi proche de son « frère ».

Rien ne m'avait préparé à une telle découverte, et au désespoir qui en suivrait, ça faisait 5 jours que Loïc n'était pas venu a nos rendez vous et je errais dans le centre commercial tel une âme en peine, que s'était il passait ? Que lui était il arrivé ? Est ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Je reconnu alors dans la foule du hall des visages familiers, c'était la bande du premier jour, voyant que je m'approchait d'eux, l'un d'eux vint à ma rencontre.

Je ne les avais pas revu depuis ce fameux jour et ne savais pas quelle serait leurs réactions, prenant mon courage a deux mains je leurs demandais

"Vous avez des nouvelles de Loïc?"

Ils se regardèrent d'un air songeur, et leur nouveaux chef me répondu

"Loïc n'est plus là depuis des jours, il a du partir à Londres, c'est moi qui le remplace"

Déjà les mots ne signifiaient plus rien pour moi, je m'en allais sans donner suite à notre conversation. Londres ? Que pouvait-il bien faire à Londres ? Londres où la guerre était cent fois plus meurtrière qu'ici, où les vampires ne faisaient plus la différence entre les voleurs et les enfants, Londres où régnait un tel chaos.

J'avançais avec ces pensées sordides dans la nuit et sans savoir je me retrouvais près de la jetée face à son appartement, désespéré et sans penser aux conséquences, je montais par l'échelle qui failli céder sous mon poids. A l'intérieur rien n'avait bougé depuis ma première visite.

Je me sentais complètement désespéré, et j'avais envie de pleurer, de crier, pourquoi m'avait il abandonné sans rien me dire, tout ce qui me retenait a ce monde n'existais plus, je me languissais dans cette maison, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui me rapprocherai de lui. Puis je la vis sur la table, une lettre, elle m'était adressée, elle disait:

_"J'ai du partir d'urgence pour des affaires que je ne peux t'expliquer ainsi, je suis en Angleterre ou la guerre prend une tournure qui nécessite ma présence, je ne peux en dire plus, je suis espionné. J'ai donné cette lettre à Cécile pour qu'elle te la donne"_

Voilà pourquoi je ne l'avais pas reçu

_" Je serais de retour dans quelques semaines, je ne sais pas encore peut être quelques mois, attends moi et ne sort plus la nuit, c'est devenu dangereux, je ne suis plus là pour te protéger, surtout n'essaie pas de me retrouver, c'est bien trop dangereux. _

_Loïc"._

Mais pour qui me prenait il ? J'avais réussi à survivre trois ans de guerre sans lui et jamais je n'avais raté une sortie nocturne et maintenant je devrais craindre pour ma vie? C'était mal me connaître. Aujourd'hui en France... demain à Londres !

9:45PM, je suis dans l'avion, la nuit vient de s'abattre et j'entends les derniers conseils des hôtesses

"Mesdames et Messieurs, pour votre plus grande sécurité nous vous conseillons de rester dans l'aéroport jusqu'à l'aube, des couchettes seront a votre disposition dès notre arrivé"

Rester dans l'aéroport ? Pas pour moi ! Les nuits Londoniennes sont plus fraîches que celles dont j'avais l'habitude, il fait si sombre, de rares lampions dirigent les passant dans les ruelles désertes d'humain, les monstres eux sont toujours là, plus sanguinaire que jamais.

Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Je me le demande, où est t'il ? Je me retourne et je vois un vampire s'adresser à un garçonnet, en français. Des humains aux services des vampires ? J'avais déjà lu ça quelque part, comme quoi je ne lisais pas que des bêtises. Je m'approchais du gamin et dans son dialecte natal qui était par excellence le mien je lui demandais

"Est ce que tu n'aurais pas entendu parlait d'un vampire appelé Loïc ?"

Il me répondu d'une voix basse

"Chuuut, le français ? Va voir à la taverne « la landaise», au coin de la rue"

Je m'engageais de ce pas dans la rue et arrivé au coin j'aperçu une pancarte indiquant "le bar la landaise", cet établissement avait un certain charme qui m'était totalement inconnu, sans doute a cause des crânes d'enfants accrochés à la porte, ici là mort était partout, ce n'était donc pas avec une grande exaltation que je poussais la porte mais plutôt parce que c'était mon seul espoir de revoir mon ami.

La salle était obscure, et enfumée, ça puait le sang et les viscères, je me demandais comment des gens pouvaient rester ici, je m'approchais du bar faisant semblant d'être l'une d'entre eux ce qui ne fut pas dur car jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer qu'un mortel oserait se mêler à eux, s'ils en avaient douté je ne serais plus de ce monde. Je scrutais la pièce et je ne vis rien, me retournant je commandais un bloody mary (la seule boisson acceptable), je bue péniblement une gorgé, le bloody c'était plutôt du sang de cheval, et comme si cette boisson m'avait redonné du pouvoir, je le vis dans un coin de la salle regardant a travers les carreaux de la vitre.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit, pas pour le moment, je voulais décortiquer ce moment, ces retrouvailles et j'avais aussi peur qu'il ne m'accepte pas, je n'avais pas suivi ces consignes. Il était là assis, dans un immense manteau foncé de l'ancienne époque, à mes yeux il semblait décalé mais pas pour ses contemporains qui étaient habillé de manières semblables, il regardait, de ses beaux yeux gris, dans le vide il était dans ses pensées, je cachais les miennes pour ne pas qu'il me sente, je voulais qu'il ignore ma présence jusqu'au moment où je sois à ses cotés.

Près de lui une bougie faisait briller ses cheveux et son visage avait l'air plus humain. J'était là a quelques mètres de lui je m'approchais, je sentais encore une fois comme au paravent sa douceur, se parfum enivrant, il pouvait m'envoûter sans le vouloir, l'avait il voulu la première fois ? À présent j'étais là face à lui et il le savait, je m'assis face a lui, il sourit. Il savait, il l'avait toujours su, en écrivant sa lettre il savait que je viendrais malgré tout et peux être l'avait il écrit a ces fins.

Quoique fussent ses intentions il ne me repoussa pas, au contraire. Je lui dis qu'il m'avait manqué, que j'étais déchirée entre mon monde et lui, que cette guerre était en moi que je ne pouvais détester sa race car je ne pouvais le détester. Je lui dis que je voulais vivre encore longtemps, mais qu'un jour dans une vingtaine d'année, quand j'aurais perdu ma jeunesse, je reviendrai le voir et je lui demanderai de m'emmener avec lui dans son monde car je voulais rester avec lui.

Il me répondit qu'il attendrait, que ce n'était pas par hasard qu'on s'était rencontré, qu'il me suivait déjà depuis longtemps, que ma force et mon inconscience le fascinaient et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu me connaître. Je lui dis que je voulais rester avec lui même en tant que mortelle, il me répondit que c'était impossible, que trop de choses étaient en jeux, que la fin de la guerre était proche, une Armistice devait être signée d'ici quelques jours et que Londres n'était vraiment pas sure pour moi.

"Ni pour Moi" rajouta t-il.

"Je veux rester, je veux être a tes cotés pour toujours, ne m'abandonne pas" je le suppliais.

"Demain tu devras rentrer chez toi, quand il fera jour, en attendant je te protègerai".

Demain? Si tôt, un bonheur à peine retrouvé et déjà partie en fumée.

"Laisse moi dormir avec toi jusqu'au matin"

"D'accord, jusqu'au matin".

Sa chambre était grande et luxueuse ce qui faisait un certain contraste avec son appartement. Je m'allongeais sur son lit et il fit de même, je mis peu de temps à m'endormir et à rêver, un rêve si merveilleux, qu'il m'est aujourd'hui impossible à décrire. Au réveil, il faisait déjà jour et j'étais seule comme je l'avais jamais été, le soleil baignait la chambre et il était parti depuis des heures, il avait même déposé un billet d'avion sur la table de nuit pour être sur que je parte.

20 ans ont passé depuis ce jour là et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce n'était que hier, la guerre s'est en effet terminée peu de temps après mon voyage à Londres et je pense qu'il avait joué un grand rôle dans la construction de l'Académie, ce groupement qui réunissait vivants et non vivants et qui garantissait la sécurité de chacun de nous, les vivants devaient faire don d'une partie de leur sang une fois pas semaine, ce sang était distribué aux vampires ce qui garantissait la bonne entente des deux parties.

Voilà comment se termine l'histoire de ma vie et voici le commencement de tout. Rien de plus ne me rattache à la vie qu'il y a 20 ans, j'ai perdu ma jeunesse. Ce soir c'est mon dernier rendez-vous, s'il ne vient pas je ne suis pas sure que j'aurais le courage de regarder ma vie en face.

Je me suis rendue à la fontaine, mais tout est différent, je ne suis plus le jeune homme rebel que j'étais et si je sors la nuit ce n'est plus pour défier les monstres mais pour les rejoindre. Il est déjà tard, il ne viendra pas, je suis encore plus gamin qu'à l'époque, il ne doit même plus se rappeler de moi.

"Tu es prêt ?"

Je me retourne, il est là, plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, ses yeux gris me percent le cœur, je sens son éternelle douceur et sa tendresse m'envahi.

"Oui je suis prêt, emmène moi, Draco".

Il me regarde surprit et tandis qu'il me mord, je sens la vie sortir de moi, Mais je suis en paix. J'ai retrouvé l'homme que j'aimais et bientot, il se souviendra de moi, de sa vie d'avant, tandis que moi j'oublierai tout.

Ca y est j'ai compris, ils vont à la bibliothèque parce qu'ils oublient tout. Draco vient de tout me raconter, quand on est mordu on oublie tout. C'est pour ça que personne ne sait rien sur eux, parce qu'eux même ne savent rien. Et la seule personne qui savait quelque chose a disparu, et d'après Draco, c'est moi qui l'ait tué.

Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus Harry, le survivant, aujourd'hui je suis juste Harry et je suis avec l'homme que j'aime, et j'ai retrouvé ma famille.


End file.
